Partner
by yana kim
Summary: Hanya kisah Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi partner dari si preman legendaris Gaara Sabaku.


**Partner**

Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei

Story By : Yana Kim

Length : oneshot

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC dan lain sebagainya.

Sabaku Gaara - Hyuuga Hinata

SUM: Hanya kisah Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi partner dari si preman legendaris Gaara Sabaku.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kalau kau sampai bertingkah lagi. Kau akan tau akibatnya." Seorang pria paruh baya duduk sambil melipat tangannya. Didepannya duduj juga tiga orang muda-mudi yang tak lain adalah anak-anaknya. Pandangan pria itu fokus pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk disofa panjang diapit oleh dua rang kakaknya yang berambut coklat dan pirang.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah ayah, Gaara sudah berjanji padaku dan Kanky kalau dia akan berubah. Bukan begitu Gaara?" gadis cantik berambut pirang itu berujar pada ayah mereka.

"Kalian berdua terlalu memanjakannya."

"Kalau Gaara berulah lagi. Aku yang akan menembaknya dengan pistolku. Bagaimana menurutmu, adik?" kali ini pemuda berambut coklat yang angkat bicara. Sementara pemuda bernama Gaara itu hanya mendengus kesal.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Kudengar dia akan kembali mengulang tahun ini."

"Dia siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara?"

"Apa!? Maksudmu dia sudah keluar dari penjara?!"

"Dia tidak dipenjara,bodoh. Mana ada yang berani memenjarakan anak dari Ketua mafia itu sekalipun orang yang Gaara pukuli bahkan masih koma."

"Berarti dia akan masuk kekelas XII kan? Aku tidak mau dia masuk kekelas kita.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Dan aku peringatkan pada kalian jangan pernah sekalipun mencari gara-gara dengannya. Atau kalian akan mati."

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang diikat rendah berjalan sambil membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Dapat didengarnya suara-suara dari murid-murid satu angkatannya yang sedang membicarakan tentang Sabaku Gaara. Siapa yang tidak mengenal bungsu dari Sabaku Rei, ketua mafia yang paling disegani bahkan oleh pemerintah Jepang sekalipun. Pemuda yang seharusnya sudah lulus dua tahun lalu itu dikabarkan akan kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha Internasional High School. Berarti pemuda itu akan menduduki bangku kelas XII diumurnya yang ke duapuluh.

Kabar kembalinya sang preman sekolah membuat para murid kelas XII menjadi was-was sekaligus penasaran. Pemuda yang katanya dapat membuat orang ciut hanya karena tatapan tajam jadenya. Tak terasa, gadis indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu telah sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan. Niatnya memang untuk mengembalikan buku yang beberapa hari lalu dipinjamnya sekaligus mengerjakan tugasnya dan tuga teman-temannya? Teman? Apakah pantas disebut teman bila hanya mendekatinya hanya untuk meminta—baca memerintah— tugas dan segala pekerjaan rumahnya dikerjakan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bahkan untuk melawannya saja Hinata tak sanggup. Biarlah, mungkin ini memang takdirnya. Lagian tidak masalah baginya mengerjakan tugas yang lumayan dengan otaknya yang pintar.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Seluruh siswa Konoha Internasional High School kembali gempar karena hari ini merupakan hari datangnya sang preman sekolah, Sabaku Gaara. Kelas XII A hanya bisa menegang begitu wali kelas mereka, Asuma-sensei, datang diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

Hinata yang duduk dibangku nomor tiga didekat jendela pun menatap sang pemuda yang saat ini berdiri disamping wali kelas mereka.

'Benar-benar berandal sejati' Hinata menyimpulkan.

Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka bila pemuda itu akan masuk kekelas mereka. Ayolah, ini kelas XII A! Kelas dengan siswa terbaik yang telah disaring sebelumnya. Dan kini si preman bertato Ai didahi itu masuk kemari? Bisa-bisa dia merusak citra kelas yang selalu diagung-agungkan ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian kedatangan teman baru atau bisa kusebut dengan senpai yang menjadi teman baru kalian. Kurasa kalian sudah mengenalnya, jadi tidak perlu ada sesi perkenalan. Nah, Sabaku-san, untuk sementara kau duduk dibangku kosong paling belakang."

"Hn." Pemuda bermata jade tajam itu berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud sang guru.

"Sebelum melanjutkan pelajaran, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Karena kalian sudah kelasXII maka akan ada banyak sekali tugas menanti kalian. Untuk itu, sesuai dengan kebiasaan sekolah kita, kalian akan membentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Dan kalian akan menjadi teman sebangku sampai kalian lulus nanti."

Kelas kembali riuh setelah mendengar perkataan sang guru.

"Apa kalian ingin mencari partner sendiri atau kita undi saja?"tanya Asuma-sensei

"Biar kami mencari sendiri, sensei!" ujar hampir semua siswa.

"Baiklah. Kuberi waktu lima belas menit. Kemudian laporkan pada ketua kelas. Shikamaru, berikan laporannya padaku. Aku keluar sebentar dan jangar ribut." Asuma berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hai..."

Para siswa mulai sibuk mencari partner mereka. Namun Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dibangkunya. Pasti tidak ada yang mau satu kelompok dengannya.

'Apa Shikamaru sudah punya partner?Apa dia mau satu kelompok denganku?' Baru saja akan beranjak menuju bangku sang ketua kelas, Hinata melihat sang Nara beranjak dari bangkunya dengan menenteng selembar kertas. Hei, dia belum melaporkan nama kelompoknya. Karena keberaniannya yang hanya tingkat nol, akhirnya ia kembali mendudukkan diri dibangkunya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Shikamaru kembali dengan Asuma-sensei. Kertas yang tadinya ada pada Shikamaru, kini berpindah ketangan sang guru.

"Anak-anak, laporannya sudah ada ditanganku, jadi sekarang ambil tempat duduk bersama teman satu kelompuk kalian."

Memberanikan diri, sangputri Hyuuga mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Hyuuga?"

"Ma-maaf, sensei. Ke-kelompok... kelompokku?" tanyanya sambil tergagap. Mendengar pertanyaan muridnya, Asuma melihat kembali kertas ditangannya.

"Kau dengan Sabaku Gaara. Kalian yang menentukannya kan?" Hinata sontak membelalakkan matanya syok. Dapat didengar olehnya sekelompok siswa yang terkikik dan berbisik. 'Pasti itu ulah mereka' batin Hinata. Takut-takut, ia melirik bangku belakang tempat Gaara duduk.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi..."

"Aku sangat senang kalian satu kelompok. Gaara bisa banyak belajar darimu. Baik dari pelajaran sekolah maupun pelajaran tentang sikap. Bukan begitu, Sabaku-san?" Gaara menatap tajam guru didepannya. Kalau bukan karena sang guru adalah kepercayaan ayahnya disekolah, mungkin sekarang bangku yang didudukinya sudah melayang memecahkan kepala sang guru.

"Baiklah, ambil tempat kalian masing-masing." Titah Asuma.

Seluruh muridpun mendatangi teman satu kelompoknya. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat Gaara mendudukkan diri disampingnya. Aroma maskulin langsung menyeruak dihidungnya. Keduanya terdiam, Hinata baru saja akan meencoba menyapa partnernya, namun suara bel menghalangi.

"Baiklah, kuharap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik untuk tahun ini.. Sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya." Asuma pun meninggalkan kelas diikuti murid-murid yang ingin beristirahat.

Kelas mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang diam dikelas untuk memakan bekal atau sekedar membaca buku. Beberapa orang tersebut, termasuk Hinata dan Gaara. Hinata yang memang duduk sendirian biasanya akan memakan bento yang dibawanya dari rumah. Namun saat Gaara duduk disampingnya entah kenapa ia merasa takut hanya untuk bergerak mengambil bento dilaci mejanya. Gaara sendiri hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan ponselnya. Namun ia dapat merasakan orang disampingnya bergerak tak nyaman. Ia sendiri pun tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Ia kemudian menyimpan ponselnya disaku dan mengalihkan pandangan pada partner barunya. Sekali lihat ia langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis yang kini menunduk disampingnya adalah kebalikan dari dirinya. Tipe gadis rumahan yang akan mengikuti setiap aturan yang ada.

"Tidak usah takut begitu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Ia menarik sudut bibirnya melihat gadis itu tersentak karena terkejut.

"Y-ya, se-senpai. " ujar Hinata tetap menunduk.

"Namamu tadi siapa? Hyuuga..." tanya Gaara.

"Hi-hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Se-senpai bisa memanggilku Hina—

 **Kruuuuk...**

-ta." Wajah Hinata memerah sepenuhnya karena malu. Bisa-bisanya perutnya membuatnya malu saat akan memperkenalkan diri. Ini pasti karena ia belum sarapan. Ia melihat Gaara yang menahan tawanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Cicitnya.

"Hmmp," Gaara berdeham untuk kembali mengatur ekspresinya.

"Kau bisa kekantin kalau kau lapar." Katanya datar.

"Se-sebenarnya... a-aku bawa bekal." Cicit Hinata lagi. Sungguh saat ini ia sangat-sangat malu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"A-aku akan memakannya." Hinata mengambil kotak bento dari laci dan mulai membukanya. Kemudian gadis bersurai panjang itu melihat kearah Gaara.

"Se-senpai tidak makan?" tanya gadis itu. Gaara merasa tertarik melihat setiap ekspresi dan gerak-gerik gadis disampingnya.

"Kau mau berbagi denganku?" tanya Gaara mencoba bermain-main dengan Hinata. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menggeser kotak bentonya kearah Gaara. Berbagi bento dengan seorang gadis? Ini tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dibenaknya. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya punya sepasang sumpit, senpai."

"Tak masalah, kurasa kita bisa berbagi sumpit." Entah kenapa Gaara menyukai rona merah yang terpancar diwajah gadis itu.

"Emm.. Ka-kalau begitu senpai duluan." Hinata memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Gaara.

"Tidak. Kau yang duluan."

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata mulai memakan bekalnya kemudian dengan ragu memberikan sumpitnya pada Gaara.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa senpai memakai sumpit yang telah ku pakai?" Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah mengambil sumpit dari tanga Hinata dan mulai makan.

"Ini enak." Ujar Gaara.

"Te-terimaka—"

"Mulai besok buatkan aku."

"E-eh? Kena—"

"Karena kau partnerku."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Sudah dua bulan sejak mereka resmi menjadi partner belajar. Ternyata mempunyai partner seorang Sabaku Gaara tidak semengerikan yang ia bayangkan. Pemuda itu ternyata sangat pintar. Bahkan mungkin lebih pintar dari Hinata. Sehingga segala tugas yang diberikan oleh guru dapat mereka kerjakan dengan cepat. Hinata merasa sedikit malu karena sempat berpikir bahwa Gaara akan menyusahkannya. Selain itu, kini ia menjadi lebih tenang karena tidak ada lagi teman-teman seangkatannya yang berani menyuruhnya mengerjakan pr karena takut pada preman legendaris sekolah itu.

Mereka belajar bersama diperpustakaan saat pulang sekolah. Hinata kini menjadi lebih santai saat bersama Gaara. Dan bila mereka belajar sampai sore, Gaara akan mengantar Hinata sampai dirumahnya. Meskipun kadang ia masih suka tergagap, namun ia tak lagi takut saat bersama dengan Gaara. Bahkan kini ia sering membuatkan Gaara bento untuk dimakan bersama saat jam istirahat. Gaara pun kini semakin sering menggoda Hinata sekedar untuk melihat rona merah diwajah gadis itu yang entah sejak kapan masuk dalam daftar hal yang disukai Gaara.

Saat ini mereka sedang memakan bento diatap sekolah. Hari ini Hinata membuat chickenkatsu sebagai bekal mereka. Hinata menatap Gaara yang tengah lahap memakan bekal buatannya. Ia sendiri baru memakan sedikit. Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda merah itu masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah menyangka saat ini aku sedang makan bersama preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti." Ujar gadis itu.

"Apa kau masih takut padaku?"tanyanya lagi setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"A-aku hanya merasa kau berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kudengar dari para siswa. Dari cerita mereka, kau terdengar seperti orang jahat. Tapi ternyata, kau pintar dan baik."

"Aku memang pintar, tapi aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Mereka benar, aku jahat." Kata Gaara sambil menutup kotak bento yang telah habis isinya kemudian mengambil air minerl disampingnya dan meminumnya.

"Ta-tapi kau tidak jahat padaku."

"Itu karena kau partnerku. " jawab Gaara datar.

"Kau selalu menjawab begitu. Saat kutanya kenapa kau mengantarku pulang, kau juga bilang karena aku adalah partnermu." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gaara hanya terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya kita ganti topik. Kau sendiri, dua bulan bersamamu aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama siswa lain. Apa kau tidak punya teman?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Mungkin karena aku tidak pandai bergaul. Beberapa dari mereka bilang akau tidak modis. Jadi tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan orang kolot sepertiku." Terang Hinata.

"Ya, kau memang tidak pandai bergaul dan tidak modis, juga kolot." Mendegar perkataan Gaara membuat Hinata makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Senpai, Kau terlalu jujur." Ujar Hinata sebal.

"Kurasa kalau kau berubah menjadi sedikit modis dan tidak tergagap, kau pasti punya banyak teman." Saran Gaara.

"Tidak perlu senpai. Aku sudah punya seorang teman sekarang. Cukup seorang teman yang bisa kupercayai dan mempercayaiku saja sudah cukup. Iya kan senpai?"

"Maksudmu, temanmu itu... aku?"

"Se-senpai tidak mau berteman denganku ya?" ujar gadis indigo itu sedih.

"Bukan begitu, emm maksudku, kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"Ya, tentu saja." Entah kenapa perasaan Gaara menghangat mendengar jawaban gadis disampingnya ini. Ada seseorang yang mempercayainya selain ibunya.

"Senpai sudah jadi temanku kan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada penuh harap.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Sebaiknya kau makan bekalmu, sebentar lagi bel." Hinata mengangguk kemudian kembali memakan bentonya. Sedangkan Gaara memandangi wajah ayu itu dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku saya yang mem-print-nya dirumahku." Ujar Hinata. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas Ekonomi.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran tempat mobil merah Gaara terparkir. Namun mereka dikejutkan dengan lima orang yang terlihat seperti berandalan sedang berdiri didekat mobil Gaara. Mereka terlihat menyeringai memandang Gaara.

"Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. "

"Me-mereka siapa?" Tanya Hinata , entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Mereka temanku. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Y-ya." Hinatapun berlalu menuju gerbang dengan perasaan tak rela. Ia sendiri bingung. Yang pasti, firasat buruk kini menghinggapi hatinya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hari ini Gaara tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak ada keterangan perihal kehadirannya dan ini membuat gadis Hyuuga ini khawatir. Apalagi mengingat firasat buruknya kemarin. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat perkataan Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa Asuma-sensei aedalah orang yang ditugaskan Ayah Gaara untuk mengawasi Gaara selama disekolah. Ya, guru Geografi iti pasti tahu.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu langsung melesat keruang guru dan menemukan Asuma sedang memeriksa ulangan para siswa.

"O-ohayou, sensei." Asuma mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Hyuuga ?"

"Ehm.. Be-begini. Apa sensei tahu kenapa Gaara-senpai tidak masuk?" Hinata bertanya dengan malu-malu membuat Asuma tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia sakit."

"A-apa?! Ah, ma-maaf sensei." Buru-buru gadis itu meminta maaf karena telah meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu sebagai partnernya kau pasti khawatir." Asuma mengambil selembar kertas disamping komputernya dan menuliskan sesuatu. "Ini alamat rumahnya. Mungkin kau akan berencana menjenguknya."

Berpikir sejenak, Hinata kemudian mengambil kertas yang disodorkan gurunya itu.

"A-arigatou, sensei."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu—hari libur dan Hinata berencana untuk menjenguk Gaara. Setelah berfikir keras tentang apa yang akan dibawa, Hinata memutuskan untuk membawa kue buatannya sendiri. Karena itu pagi-pagi sekali, gadis manis itu bangun dan membuatkan beberapa jenis kue untuk partnernya.

Hinata harus menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang tercengang. Ok, ia memang tahu bahwa ayah Gaara adalah seorang mafia namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa rumah ah tidak istana miliknya akan semegah ini. Ia menjadi ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Melihat beberapa orang berseragam hitam membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk masuk. Apakan akan ada ritual khusus seperti interogasi atau bahkan eksekusi?

Memberanikan diri, Hinata yang saat ini mengenakan dress sederhana selutut sengan cardigan ungu serta sepasang flatshoes putih. Tas kecil putih disampirkan kebahunya, sedangkan paperbag yang agak besar ada ditangan kanannya. Gadis itu pun melangkah menuju bel dan menekannya. Tak lama terdengar suara sebuah speaker dibawah bel.

"Siapa?"

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Ingin bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara." Ujarnya agak keras. Pintu otomatis itu tebuka. Seorang pria berseragam menyambut Hinata. Gadis yang kini mengikat tinggi rambutnya itu dapat melihat name tag yang tertempel didada pria itu 'Baki' gumamnya.

"Silahkan masuk nona Hyuuga."

"Arigatou, Baki-san." Hinata berjalan mengikuti pria itu sampai kedepan pintu utama. Pria itu membuka pintu dan menyuruh Hinata masuk. Gadis itu cukup terkejut mendapati Gaara versi tua kini sedang duduk disofa. Apa saat ini ia tengah melihat Sabaku Rei yang terkenal itu?

"Duduklah, nona. Tuan Sabaku sudah menunggu anda."

"Y-ya." Hinata pun gugup duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang pastinya adalah ayah Gaara. Pria paruhbaya yang sangat mirip dengan Gaara.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Gaara?" tanya ayah Gaara.

"Y-ya. Perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Hinata. Teman Gaara-senpai." Ujar Hinata takut-takut.

"Hikari.."gumam Sabaku tua itu pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara punya teman perempuan. Kau kekasihnya?" Wajah Hinata sontak memerah total.

"Ti-tidak Tuan. Saya hanya temannya. Teman sebangku."

"Aa. Sebenarnya dia tidak sakit."

"Eh?"

"Yaah, sakit sedikit mungkin. Dia berkelahi, lebih tepatnya dipukuli."

"A-apa?"

"Kurasa kau tahu reputasinya nona Hyuuga." Kata pria itu.

"Ya, tapi aku yakin dia punya alasan melakukan semua itu, Tuan Sabaku." Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Alasan? Dia memang pembuat onar dan ingin selalu mempermalukanku."

"Lebih tepatnya ingin mendapatkan perhatian anda. Dia hanya kurang perhatian."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dua kakaknya ku perlakukan sama, namun mereka tidak pernah berulah seperti Gaara. Bahkan mereka kini sukses dengan karir mereka."

"Sifat manusia berbeda-beda, Tuan. Kedua kakak Gaara-senpai punya sifat pengertian, saya rasa itu merupakan warisan dari nyonya Sabaku. Sedangkan Gaara-senpai punya sifat keras kepala. Saya yakin anda lebih tahu dari siapa dia mendapatkan sifat itu." Ujar Hinata yang heran pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa begitu berani berhadapan dengan si ketua mafia. Tuan Sabaku terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memang persis seperti ibumu." Ujarnya datar.

"Ibu? Anda kenal—"

"Kau ingin menjenguk Gaara kan? Sebaiknya kau langung kekamarnya." Tak lama datanglah seorang pelayan yang mengajak Hinata menaiki tangga. Raut bingung masih terpancar diwajahnya.

"Sekarang aku baru tahu arti karma yang sesungguhnya." Ketua mafia yang paling ditakuti di Jepang itu menyeringai. "Baki, atur pertemuanku dengan Hyuuga Hiashi besok."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Gaara, sang pelayan pamit dengan membawa bungkusan yang Hinata bawa sebagai oleh-oleh. Hinata kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan ragu dan pelan.

Pintupun terbuka menampilkan sang penghuni kamar. Gaara dengan wajahnya yang lebam dan sebuah perban tertempel didahi kanannya. Memar kebiruan tampak dibeberapa bagian wajahnya. Hinata terkejut sekaligus prihatin melihat kondisi partnernya itu. Sementara Gaara tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata yang tak pernah disangkanya.

"Kau..."

"Se-senpai. Wa-wajahmu hiks... hiks A-apa ini karena Hiks... orang-orang kemarin? " Gaara kembali terkejut melihat gadis didepannya menangis. Apa gadis ini menangis karena dirinya? Gadis ini menangisinya?

"Ck, masuk." Gaara menarik Hinata memasuki kamarnya. Gadis itu masih menangis. Pemuda itu mendudukkan Hinata diranjangnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa." Ujar Gaara sambil megambil kursi didekat meja belajarnya dan mendudukinya. Tak lupa juga ia mengambil tisu diatas nakas dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

Gadis itu menerimanya dan mulai menghapus air mata yang mengalir serta lelehan yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"K-kenapa senpai membohongiku? Mereka bukan temanmu kan? Mereka yang membuatmu seperti ini kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Seandainya aku jujur pun kau mau apa?"

"Aku kan bisa membantumu."

"Dengan cara?"

Hinata terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ta-tapi kan..."

"Mereka malah akan ikut menyakitimu." Ucap Gaara lagi.

'Benar juga' batin Hinata.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Apa ada tugas?" tanya pemuda jade itu.

"A-aku kemari? Tentu saja menjengukmu." Jawab Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau menjengukku?"

"Aku mencemaskanmu, senpai." Hangat. Rasa hangat kembali muncul dihati pemuda itu.

"Dan mengapa kau mencemaskanku?"

"I-itu... " Hinata bingung. Ya, dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. "Ka-karena kau partnerku?" jawaban itu mengandung nada bertanya. Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mengcopy ucapanku. Dasar tidak kreatif."

"Senpai!" Hinata kesal. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Gaara. Dapat dilihat olehnya luka lebam yang sangat kentara diwajah Gaara. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh wajah pemuda didepannya.

"Ini... pasti sakit sekali." Gaara tersentak, namun membiarkan tangan itu tetap menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Jemari gadis itu mengelus lembut pipi Gaara, kemudian beralih pada sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

Gaara menatap wajah gadis didepannya. Kekhawatiran terpancar dalam mata lavendernya. Gaara merasakan lain dihatinya. Ada semacam perasaan senang yang membuncah saat merasakan jemari lembut yang kini bertengger diwajahnya. Seolah tak ingin tangan itu beranjak meninggalkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Gaara memejamkan matanya seolah meresapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Hinata. Rasanya nyaman dan damai setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan gadis ini.

Mata jade pria membuka saat tangan lembut itu meninggalkan wajahnya. Wajah Hinata yang tersenyum lembut adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Gaara saat ia membuka matanya. Namun ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sentuhan lembut lainnya diwajahnya. Bukan tangan ataupun jemari gadis itu. Kali bibir lembut sang gadislah yang menyentuh setiap luka diwajah Gaara. Mulai dari lebam di kedua tulang pipi, pelipis, dahi sampai ditempat yang membuat Gaara menahan nafas, sudut bibirnya.

"Kumohon, senpai. Jangan membiarkan dirimu terluka seperti ini lagi. Entah kenapa, hatiku sakit sekali melihatmu terluka."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara itu datar dan dingin.

"Aku... aku hanya— Kyaaa." Kata-kata Hinata harus terpotong karena Gaara mendorong gadis itu dan menindihnya ditempat tidur miliknya. Wajah tampannya tepat berada diatas wajah ayu si putri Hyuuga. Kedua tangan Hinata pun dikunci oleh tangan kekar Gaara tepat disamping kepalanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?" jade tajam itu mengunci atensi pemilik mata lavender. Hinata menatap Gaara takut.

"Ma-maaf. Ma-maafkan aku, senpai."

"Sekarang katakan. Apa alasanmu melakukan itu padaku?" nada tajam terdengar dari suara pemuda itu. Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping namun—

"Tatap aku, Hinata." – suara datar Gaara kembali membuatnya harus mengahadapi pesona jade yang memabukkan sekaligus menakutkan.

"Katakan."

"A-aku... " Hinata menutup matanya seolah meyakinkan diri. "A-aku menyukaimu sen—" Kalau tadi jade milik Gaara mengunci mata bulan Hinata, kini bibir seksi pemuda itu yang mengunci bibir tipis meggoda milik Hinata. Pemuda yang terkenal akan sikap kasarnya itu melumat dengan lembut bibir Hinata hingga membuat gadis Hyuuga itu ikut membalas setiap lumatan dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Ehem!" Suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Gaara bangkit dari posisinya begitupun Hinata yang langsung berdiri. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Sabaku Rei berdiri dengan tangan memegang gagang pintu. Gaara masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun sang ayah dapat melihat semburat merah dipipi putra bungsunya itu sedangkan Hinata dengan wajah memerah sepenuhnya menundukkan kepala sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Putri Hyuuga, kau mau makan siang bersama kami?"

"Eh, a-ku aku langsung pulang saja, Tuan."

"Aku antar."

Sabaku Rei hanya tersenyum jahil melihat kedua muda-mudi yang telah keluar itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Mobil merah milik Gaara berhenti didepan kediaman Hyuuga yang bergaya tradisional. Saat Hinata akan turun Gaara menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi partner ku."

"A-apa? Se-senpai... kenapa? Apa karena perkataanku tadi? Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya senpai. Senpai satu-satunya temanku. Aku... aku..." air mata sudah menetes dari kedua mata bulan Hinata.

"Ya, memang karena itu." Gaara mengambil kedua telapak tangan Hinata dan mengenggamnya. "Karena perkataanmu itu. Kita tidak bisa lagi menjadi partner. Kita harus menjadi— "

Cup. Satu kecupan mendarat didahi Hinata.

"—sepasang kekasih." Kemudian Gaara mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi gadis itu.

"S-senpai..." Hinata tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Gaara dan dibalas dengan tak kalah erat oleh pemuda merah itu. Betapa bahagianya kedua insan itu saat ini. Setidaknya sampai...

Tok Tok Tok.

Suara ketukan pada kaca mobil Gaara membuat muda-mudi itu melepaskan pelukannya. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata melihat sang ayah alias papa Hiashi berdiri dengan tangan dilipat didada.

Keduanya langsung keluar dari mobil dan langsung disambut tatapan mematikan oleh si Tuan Hyuuga. Gaara membungkuk hormat pada pria didepannya.

"Selamat si—"

"Siapa kau?" suara dingin nan tajam milik Hiashi memotong ucapan salam Gaara. Entah kenapa pemuda yang biasanya tak takut apapun itu menjadi sedikit gugup.

"A-ayah."

"Saya ad—"

"Kau kekasih putriku?"

"Benar, Paman, nama sa—"

"Akhiri hubungan kalian sekarang. Aku tidak mau putriku berhubungan dengan preman sepertimu." Bagai disambar petir, Gaara syok bukan main. Hinata pun terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi, paman—"

"Pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Ayah! Gaara-senpai ini orang baik, dia bukan—"

"Jangan membelanya. Lihat saja tato dan luka diwajahnya itu. Benar-benar bukan pemuda baik-baik. Sekarang ayo masuk. Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku." Gaara tak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

"Ayah! Jangan usir Gaara-senpai..." Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman ayahnya.

"Masuk sekarang atau aku akan mengambil katana dan menebas kepalanya." Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sempat menoleh dan melihat Gaara telah memasuki mobilnya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

BRAAK!

Gaara membanting pintu rumahnya dan masuk kerumah dengan tampang sangarnya. Berjalan kedapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin. Bukannya diminum, Gaara malah mengguyurkan air tersebut dikepalanya kemudian melempar gelasnya asal hingga pecah dilantai. Nafasnya memburu.

Sang ayah yang mendengar datang menghampiri. Berdiri bersandar pada meja pantri dan menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan mengejek. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa amenduga hal ini. Tuan Sabaku itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau tidak diterima dikeluarga Hyuuga ya. Sudah kuduga, Hyuuga memang kolot."

Gaara hanya diam tapi ia menatap sinis ayahnya itu."

"Apa ayahnya memukulmu, mengusirmu, atau—"

"Kenapa ayah jadi banyak bicara."

"Ayah menyukai Hinata. Jadi aku akan sangat senang bila dia menjadi kekasihmu."

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia tidak ingin preman sepertiku menjadi kekasih putrinya."

"Sudah kubilang kan, Hyuuga memang kolot. Tapi... karena sikapmu belakangan ini sudah berubah. Aku akan membantumu." Gaara langsung menatap antusias ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan membantuku?"

"Besok datanglah ke Style Cafe bersama Hinata pada jam makan siang. Aku jamin Hinata akan menjadi milikmu." Sabaku Rei pun meninggalkan anaknya yang bingung sekaligus penasaran akan rencana ayahnya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengajakku makan siang, Sabaku. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" suara sinis Hyuuga Hiashi membuka percakapan. Ia cukup terkejut saat sekertarisnya mengatakan bahwa Sabaku Rei memintanya untuk makan siang bersama. Ada apa musuh bebuyutannya ini mengajaknya makan siang?

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku merindukanmu?"

"Cih, menjijikan."

"Aku hanya ingin menuntut balas atas perbuatanmu dulu." Sabaku Rei mulai serius dengan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu tentang Hikari?"

"Ya, Kau sudah merebutnya dariku."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Rei. Dia memilihku karena dia mencintaiku. Dan apa maksudmu membahas ini sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Sabaku Sialan?!" Hiashi mulai emosi sedangkan Rei hanya menyeringai.

"Aku menginginkan putrimu. Bisa dibilang sebagai pengganti Hikari yang kau rebut dariku."

"APA!? Kau Gila?! Aku tidak akan mau!" Hiashi semakin emosi ia hampir saja menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku? Kau menghancurkan hubungan kami. Seandainya kau menolak perjodohan itu, Hikari pasti masih bersamaku. " Sabaku Rei masih santai menghadapai Hyuuga yang sudah dirundung emosi itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin aku memberikan putriku padamu. Sabaku, sejak kapan kau jadi pedofil?" mendengar perkataan Hiashi, pria pruh baya berambut merah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hiashi.. Hiashi... Kau memang selalu berpikiran negatif. Aku menginginkan putrimu bukan untukku, tapi untuk putraku." Sabaku Rei ingin tertawa melihat reaksi pria dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau pasti mau kan? Anggap saja sebagai penebusan kesalahanmu dimasa lampau."

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Putriku akan menjadi menantu seortang mafia? Kau pikir aku akan bersedia?" Hiashi tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Memangnya kenapa. Aku akan menjadi backup yang bagus untuk kelangsungan perusahaanmu."

"Hinata sudah punya pacar."

"Oh ya, siapa?"

"Seorang pemuda berambut merah sepertim— tunggu. Dia mirip denganmu. Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, dia anakku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tetap tidak mau."

"Baiklah. Kita gunakan cara lama. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak ada sake disini, Sabaku."

"Kita pakai yang lain, jus mungkin. Yang menum paling banyak dia yang kalah. Jangan bilang kau tak—"

"Baik." Sabaku Rei meneyringai. Kemudian ia memanggil pelayan memesan.

"Seratus gelas jus jeruk. Antarkan duapuluh gelas secara berkala. Juga tambahkan satu meja lagi disini." Pelayan tampak terkejut dengan pesanan pelanggannya tersebut dapi tetap menulis dan permisi setelah membungkuk hormat. Sekitar duapuluh menit kemudian datanglah diua orang pelayan pria membawa masing masing sepuluh jus jeruk dan meletakkannya dimeja mereka sementara seorang pelayan wanita menggeser meja sehingga menyatu dengan meja kedua orang tua itu

"Kita mulai..."

"Batu Gunting Kertas !"

Sementara sekitar lima meja dari meja mereka sepasang muda mudi yang tak lain adalah anak mereka menatap orang tua mereka dengan dagu yang hampir jatuh.

"A-aku tidak pernah melihat ayah seperti itu, Gaara-senpai"

"Apa lagi ayahku. Mereka..."

"Kekanakan." Sahut Gaara dan Hinata bersamaan. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Yang penting kita tetap bersama." Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Be-belum tentu. Mungkin saja ayah yang menang."

"Ayahku pasti menang. Kau lihatkan ayahmu sudah meminum lima gelas sedangkan ayahku baru satu gelas. Kau akan jadi milikku." Gaara menyeringai sedangkan Hinata memerah sempurna mendengar penuturan sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"A-aku juga, Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

" Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Bukan yang itu. Panggil aku dengan Gaara-kun lagi."

"G-Gaara-kun."

"Aku tidak tahu namaku dengan suffiks itu kedengaran sangat bagus. Aku mencintaimu, ayo kita pergi. Biarkan saja mereka." Gaara berdiri dan menggandenga tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk. Sekali lagi mereka menatap ayah mereka dan menggelengkan kepala sebelum keluar dari cafe itu.

"Batu Gunting Kertas!"

Gluk Gluk

"Batu Gunting Kertas!

 **FIN**

Akhirnyaaa... bisa juga buat fic GaaHina... Ini pairing fav saya tapi ga pernah bisa buat fic mereka...

Gimana gimana... romancenya ga dapet ya? #reader:ya!

Saya udah berusaha. Mohon kritik dan sarannya


End file.
